More Than Just Physical
by TLY
Summary: Bella and Alice have a conversation about Emmett and Rosalie's relationship in the first chapter, "More Than Just Physical". The second chapter, "I Love You", is a story in Emmett and Rosalie's point of view. Emmett/Rosalie Edward/Bella Jasper/Alice
1. More Than Just Physical

**Twilight – More Than Just Physical**

**Author: L**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

_**

* * *

**_

Bella's Point of View

I leant back in the computer chair and stretched my arms, closing my eyes momentarily. Edward had been gone for about ten minutes now. He was reluctant to leave me at first but I managed to convince him to go hunting with the rest of his family. I really wanted to spend more time with him but it wasn't like we weren't spending every waking moment of my life together already.

We had persuaded Charlie to let me sleep over at the Cullens after Edward had mentioned that Carlisle and Esme were going to be here as well. I was browsing through the internet trying to find something to occupy my time with until they all returned home. It wasn't long before I got bored so I walked through Edward's open bedroom door and trudged down the stairs carefully, hoping that I wouldn't have another clumsy moment and fall down them like I did last week.

As I reached the bottom step, I heard sound coming from the television in the living room. _Didn't Edward say the whole family were going hunting?_ I thought curiously to myself. When I stepped into the room, I saw Alice sitting on the couch, legs crossed. She had probably already seen me coming in one of her visions – or heard my loud ungraceful steps – because she had jumped up and hugged me before I could even react.

"Hey," I said when she released me from her grip. "You didn't have to stay with me. I don't mind if you go hunting."

"I went hunting earlier," she explained as she pulled me onto the couch. "I had a vision this morning that you had something on your mind and you were going to ask Edward about it."

My eyebrows drew together with a perplexed expression on my face. Part of me was trying to remember what I was planning on talking to Edward about, and the other part was wondering why Alice would stay behind just to tell me that she had a vision.

"I figured I could give you a better answer than Edward could. It's not like he would say anything anyway. He'll probably distract you by having a make-out session," she giggled knowingly. "Come on then, ask me."

A blank look overcame my face and I honestly could not remember what I was thinking about this morning. When Alice realised how clueless I was, she sighed and tried to jog my memory. "It was about Rosalie."

At the mention of her name, I felt a light click on in my brain. I hesitated as I stared at the forest through the window. It was a question that had just come to me when I woke up but I wasn't planning on voicing it to anyone. I had considered asking Edward about it but that was before I had arrived at the Cullens and remembered their ability to hear things that had barely even made any sound.

Alice was looking at me with wide, hopeful eyes. She must have really wanted to talk about this and I was curious, so I gave in and mumbled the words quietly. "Rosalie's made it kind of obvious that she doesn't really like being a vampire so I was wondering, has she ever gone or thought about going to the Volturi?"

It felt wrong to talk about Rosalie behind her back especially since she was still not exactly fond of me. She has been nicer to me ever since we returned from Italy though but I still felt intimidated by her occasional glares.

"The only reason why Rose doesn't like being a vampire is because she'll never be able to have a baby. I don't remember much or anything about my human life but Rose remembers hers. She had this life planned out where she would get married and have babies but since she became a vampire, she knows that she'll never be able to experience that happiness." There was a hint of sadness in Alice's eyes as she explained her sister's feelings.

Guilt rushed through me as I realised how little I knew of Rosalie and her pain. "Is she not happy now?" I asked. Rosalie didn't smile much, not when I was around, but I always thought that she was content with being a member of the Cullens despite their bickering sometimes.

Silence filled the room as Alice decided on how she was going to word her answer. "Well, she is happy but the fact that she can never be a mother has left a hole that will probably never be filled. Emmett's helped to reduce it though. I didn't know her before she was with Emmett but if she never found someone to spend the rest of eternity with then I think she would have jumped on the next plane to Italy."

Before I knew what I was saying, the words had already come out of my mouth. "I always thought they had more of a physical relationship." When my brain finally processed the words, I let out a horrified gasp. _I can't believe I just said that out loud. I hope Rosalie never hears about this conversation._

Alice laughed and I was pretty sure that it was directed at the look on my face as opposed to what she had just heard. Nervously trying to take back what I had said, Alice held up a hand to silence me.

"Bella, don't worry about it. A lot of people have had the same thoughts as you," she reassured me. "I think you have to spend a lot of time with them and pay close attention to their personalities before you can understand that they actually have more than just a physical relationship. They care a lot about each other and Emmett is very protective of Rosalie. Emmett and Rose are so in love with each other that they have no problem with displaying their affection for everyone to see.

"If you think about it like this, sometimes Jasper and I don't have to say or do anything. We just sit there gazing into each other's eyes, and that's enough for us to know that we love each other. When other people see us, they think that we're not being open enough about our relationship and they draw the conclusion that we're not as in love. Jasper and I feel that no words need to be said and no actions need to be taken for us to know how the other feels."

Alice's words made me feel really lucky to be a part of their family. "I never knew that Emmett and Rosalie's relationship was so deep," I finally said, breaking the silence. I considered asking Alice if she had any romantic stories to share about the Cullen couples but I hesitated at the thought of prying into their lives.

"Do you want to hear about one of the sweetest moments that I can remember between Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice asked with a hint of excitement that made me wonder if she could actually read my mind. I nodded, waiting impatiently for her to start.

"It happened on the night of your birthday party after the, um, accident."

_**

* * *

**_

Alice's Point of View

_The smell of Bella's blood was too much and I couldn't stand it any longer. I smiled at her apologetically and hurried out of the door Edward had just left. The fresh air hit me as I started searching for Jasper. He was leaning against a tree with the rest of the family, minus Carlisle, around him. They were trying to calm him down._

_I hurried over to them and I could hear Jasper apologising continuously to Edward. Edward was consoling him and telling him that it wasn't his fault which made me feel relieved because I could tell that he had meant it. I wrapped my arms around my husband's neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Jasper, it's alright. Bella doesn't blame you. None of us do," I murmured, desperately trying to cheer him up._

_His body stopped sending out waves of sadness and guilt which made the atmosphere amongst us feel lighter. The wind picked up its pace causing Jasper to lunge forward unexpectedly. I couldn't react quickly enough and fell onto the ground, watching as Emmett and Edward started restraining him. I realised that the wind had blown the scent of Bella's blood in our direction. Esme swiftly made her way towards the back door and closed it immediately._

_Jasper managed to pull himself out of Edward's grip and was now wrestling his way out of Emmett's. Something took over him and it happened so fast that none of us could have stopped him – his teeth had sunk into Emmett's arm. The realisation of what he had just done made him sink to the floor in defeat._

_Running over to Jasper, I pulled him into my arms while Edward stood over him in case he lost control again. "Jazz," I whispered soothingly. "I'm here for you. I love you."_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie with her hands around the faint scar that Jasper had left on Emmett's arm. Her eyes were filled with anguish and concern. "Babe, are you alright?" She didn't wait for him to reply and she kissed the scar once before turning to face Jasper._

_"Rosalie," Esme warned but she took no notice of her._

_She was clinging onto Emmett tightly as if she thought that Jasper was going to hurt him. Emmett was rubbing her arm, muttering reassurances in her ear._

_Edward looked at me, gesturing towards Rosalie then Jasper. _Is she going to shout at him? _I asked Edward through my thoughts and he nodded in response. Not wanting Jasper to feel worse than he already did, I decided to intervene before she could say anything. "Rose, it was an accident. Jasper didn't mean to bite Emmett."_

_"He's got absolutely no self-control," she fumed. "He just attacked my husband! Do you honestly expect me to stand there and pretend that nothing has happened?"_

_"Rose, babe, Jasper would never do anything like that intentionally," Emmett said quietly. He turned his gaze upon Jasper who was shaking slightly in my arms. "I know you didn't do it deliberately, Jazz, but I do think you need to hunt."_

_We all nodded in agreement, except for Rosalie who was still glaring at us. "Jazz, try to relax a little bit and then I'll go hunt with you." I kissed him softly on the lips and sat him up before making myself comfortable in his lap._

_"Are you sure you're not hurt?" I heard Rosalie ask Emmett, looking extremely worried._

_"Babe, I'm a vampire," he grinned, nuzzling her neck. "And it's not Jasper's fault so go easy on him." Emmett moved his lips so it was on the same level as Rosalie's. "For me," he added._

_She pulled him closer to her, contemplating his request. "Fine, but be careful next time. I don't care if you're a vampire or a human because it still hurts me all the same to see anything happen to you," Rosalie confessed solemnly._

_They shared a rare, gentle kiss before pulling apart, keeping their arms around each other. "You're supposed to spend eternity with me so don't try and cut the time short," she scolded him, although the tone of her voice made it sound like more of a joke._

_"Eternity's not long enough, Rose," he replied smoothly. Emmett kissed her on the nose and then Rosalie buried her head into his chest. They stood with the moonlight beaming down on them like a spotlight, illuminating their love._

_**

* * *

**_

Bella's Point of View

My mouth hung open in awe. After hearing everything that Alice had just said, a warm feeling ran through my body as I took all of this in. It felt really good to be in love, but it was also nice to watch other people in love as well, especially the Cullens. The only thing I could remember about that night was Carlisle removing crystal from my arm. I never knew that so much had happened with the others.

"Wow," I breathed, still feeling shocked that such a moment had existed between Emmett and Rosalie, because the scene that was now playing in my mind seemed so magical.

Alice laughed at my amazement but she seemed to mirror the look in her own eyes. "Looking back on that night, Emmett and Rosalie were really tender with each other but I was too worried about Jasper to really feel the love that they were radiating."

I found my voice again as I admitted, "I really wish I could have been there to see it. It sounds like such a simple exchange between two people but it means so much to them and to people who are fortunate enough to witness it." My lips curved into a kind smile as I added, "Just like the moments you share with Jasper."

"Thanks, Bella," Alice beamed. She looked thrilled at the fact that I had taken notice of her relationship with Jasper. The content look on her face made me wonder if she was replaying all the memories she had had with her husband.

Our conversation was making me think about how people perceived my relationship with Edward. Personally, I thought that we were most like Jasper and Alice, because sometimes he would just rest his head on my chest and listen to the beating of my heart while I cherished the way his hand felt on my arm. The love was always there but I was eager to have some of the sexual enthusiasm that Emmett and Rosalie had as well. I started to blush furiously at my secret desire.

"What are you thinking about?" Alice enquired, looking intrigued by my sudden change in colour although she was used to me turning red by now.

The door opened, interrupting our conversation, and the Cullens entered the house. We both flew off the couch and into Edward and Jasper's arms. Edward kissed my forehead softly while I breathed in his scent. "Did you have fun with Alice?" he asked, shooting me the crooked smile that he knew I loved.

"Yeah, it was brilliant," I grinned as I kissed him briefly on the lips. When I pulled away from him, Emmett and Rosalie caught my attention as they were the last couple to come through the door.

"Emmett, you've got a little..." Edward broke off, gesturing with the arm that wasn't around my waist to his brother's mouth which had some blood smudged on the corner of it.

Rosalie turned his body so that he was facing her and calmly rubbed it until it was gone. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked, "You're so lucky that you have me." Their lips met within the second that she stopped speaking and the kiss was deepened into a passionate one until Carlisle cleared his throat uncomfortably, causing them to break apart.

The smirk was no longer visible on Rosalie's face. Instead, it had been replaced by a small yet loving smile. "And I'm really lucky to have you."

**

* * *

**

The End


	2. I Love You

**Twilight – I Love You**

**Author: L**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

_**

* * *

**_

Rosalie's Point of View

My mind flashed through the last three days as I watched Emmett kneeling on the floor in front of the television, playing on the Xbox 360 with Jasper. Alice was sitting next to me, describing a dress that she had seen in one of her fashion magazines. She was making plans for us to go shopping tomorrow and I nodded unconsciously at her request.

Every time Emmett shot me a cheeky grin, I found myself melting right there on the couch behind him but he always immediately turned his attention back to the game. It had been like this for the past few days now. In all the years that I had been with Emmett, there were numerous occasions when he was barely able to tear his gaze away from me but lately, he would just give me the odd kiss once in a while and then completely ignore me.

"Rose?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

I broke out of my thoughts and focussed on her worried expression.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, throwing a cautious glance at the boys. To be honest, the volume that we were speaking at didn't really matter because they were acting as if they were oblivious to our existence anyway.

Sighing as I stared at my husband's handsome face, I longed for him to hold me in his strong, muscular arms and kiss me passionately. "Alice, do you think Emmett loves me?" Her reaction to my question was of pure surprise and I was shocked as well that I had actually said it out loud.

She didn't even need to consider her answer before replying. "Oh Rose, of course he loves you. He's always loved you." Alice turned to look at the boys again and smiled at Jasper's expression which was full of concentration. "It's different for Jasper and me because he can sense emotions and he knows when I'm starting to feel a little lonely. Even though they've been alive for decades now, somewhere inside them, they are still teenage boys and this is what teenage boys do," she giggled, gesturing towards the console.

Resisting the urge to jump off the couch and throw the Xbox 360 through the window, I started fidgeting with my fingers. "I know," I mumbled glumly. "I just miss him." Suddenly, Alice's expression became blank and her eyes were filled with a familiar faraway look that told me she was having a vision. I was starting to get impatient as I waited for her to regain consciousness.

"Wow." She said the word in such a low voice that I had to watch the movement of her lips carefully in order to make sense of the sound that had left them. The situation with Emmett was making me extremely irritable which didn't bode well for Alice who was still looking dazed.

"Alice, are you going to tell me what you saw or are you going to sit here looking like you just walked in on Carlisle and Esme?" I snapped. Shooting her an apologetic smile for my misdirected anger, I turned my head to glare at Emmett but as usual, he didn't acknowledge me in any way at all.

Her face broke out into a huge grin and she shifted her weight onto her knees which allowed her to tower over me. "Trust me, Emmett really does love you," she almost shouted with excitement.

This was enough to make me intrigued and I desperately wanted to know what she had seen in her vision because it had been a while since Emmett had done something romantic for me. The last tender moment that we had shared was almost over three months ago. The next thing I knew, my hands were grabbing Alice by her shoulders and shaking her with urgency. "What did you see? Was it about Emmett? Tell me Alice," I pleaded.

A mischievous sparkle could be seen in my sister's eyes. "Well," she teased. "I think the best thing for you to do is to wait and find out for yourself. Come on Rose, you don't want all of Emmett's effort to go to waste, do you?"

Although I knew Alice was right, I was reluctant to admit it. "Fine," I grumbled. "It had better be a really good surprise now that you've got me all excited about it." Her glowing face told me that I was really going to love it. Nevertheless, it was hard for me to imagine my husband – who was, and still is, completely mesmerised by a game – actually managing to let go of the controller long enough to come up with a romantic idea to surprise me.

Misery and confusion must have been visible on my face because Alice started to comfort me. "Don't worry, Rose, you only have to wait for another thirty minutes and then you can see what Emmett's done for you. It's really amazing. Jasper's never done anything like that for me."

I couldn't take my eyes off of Emmett now. Silently praying for time to speed up, I played back one of the many moments that reminded me why Emmett was the one person I wanted to spend eternity with.

"_Rose," I heard Emmett say softly as he approached our bed. His arms were around me within seconds. Feeling his cool breath on my neck, I turned around and kissed his cheek tenderly._

_"I'm fine." It came out as a strained whisper and I could tell that he knew I was lying. His face was scrunched together in a frown and I knew he was trying to figure out the reason behind my unexpected argument with Edward tonight._

_Emmett had jumped in just as Edward had advanced towards me and started growling furiously. I watched in horror as they threw themselves at each other and had to be separated by the rest of the family. Sighing in defeat as I realised he would be hurt if he thought that I couldn't confide in him, I decided to tell him the truth._

"_When Edward told Bella that there was so much that she hadn't experienced as a human yet and she said that she couldn't care less, that she just wanted to be a vampire, I called her an 'idiot' in my thoughts. That's why Edward started yelling at me," I confessed._

_Although I was worried that Emmett would take Edward and Bella's side, I found myself frozen in his arms, unable to say anything else in my defence._

"_Why?" he finally asked. "Why do you think that she's an idiot?" He watched me carefully, flinching nervously at the slightest movement that I made. "I'm sorry, babe. If you don't want to say, you don't have to," Emmett said quickly._

"_No, it's alright," I reassured him. I kissed him briefly to stop myself from breaking down and I relaxed a little at the thought of elaborating on my feelings. "I've always wanted a baby, and to hear Bella say that there was nothing else in her life that she wanted to have more than immortality, it made me feel angry. I would give anything to have a baby, our baby, and she's willing to give up the experience of being a mother without even thinking it through."_

_Nodding once to show that he understood, the anxiety on his face betrayed his feelings. "I know I'm a real bitch..." I trailed off, remorse sweeping through me as I accepted the fact that I had ruined the night for everyone in the family. Carlisle and Esme would probably make me apologise to Edward and Bella tomorrow but I wasn't thinking about that right now. I didn't care what other people thought about me; my husband's opinion was the only one that mattered._

"_No, you're not," he immediately protested. "I just want to know something."_

_Waiting expectantly for him to ask his question, I was beginning to feel concerned about the way he was acting. It was rare for Emmett to look this upset and I hoped that he wasn't disappointed in me. "Emmett?" I prompted him carefully, stroking his arm as I did so._

_He gulped once before opening his mouth to speak, but no words came out. My lips met his affectionately and this seemed to give him the same confidence that he had gave me. "Would you ever, um, given the opportunity, choose a baby over me?" His voice was filled with hesitation and he could feel my body grow tense._

_The expression on his face fell and I instantly felt guilt surge through me. "Emmett, it hurts me that I could never have a baby with you but I'm OK with that as long as I have _you_." I moved closer to him and stared into his eyes while taking in the peace at the same time. "I don't think I could have a baby if I didn't have you by my side."_

_A loving smile crept onto his face and replaced his sad one. Emmett tightened his grip around me and we sat like this for the rest of the night, waiting for the sun to rise._

A warm feeling filled my entire body as the memory ended. Alice was now bouncing up and down on the couch, trying to get my attention. "What is it?" I asked with confusion as I tried to get the scene out of my head so I could focus on what was happening now. She opened her mouth to answer me but I interjected with another question. "Where's Emmett gone?"

"Upstairs," squealed Alice. Pulling me off of the couch, she dragged me halfway up the stairs and pointed to my bedroom. "Your surprise," she beamed.

I watched Alice bounce back down the stairs and I eagerly flew up them. Standing outside the closed bedroom door, I listened intently to the soft, romantic music playing in the room. My legs lost control as I opened the door to reveal what appeared to be... heaven.

Alice definitely wasn't lying when she told me that Emmett really did love me. I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist, leaving me feeling full of bliss.

_**

* * *

**_

Emmett's Point of View

I started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She turned around and pulled me into the room with her as I closed the door behind me, never taking my eyes off of my breathtakingly beautiful wife. The floor was sprinkled with red and pink hearts; I had spent most of the morning cutting them out of the pieces of card that Esme had bought for me. There were rose petals scattered all over the bed and I had also lit candles as well.

Seeing the happiness on Rosalie's face made me feel that I had finally proven myself worthy of her love. When we reached the bed, I sat down first and she placed herself comfortably in my lap with her arms around my neck. "I love you," she whispered before kissing me. "How did you manage to do all this?" Rosalie asked as we broke apart unwillingly.

Grinning as I thought back over these past couple of days, I started to explain. "I gave Jasper permission to drive my Jeep and completely destroy it if he helped me out." I paused and chuckled at Rosalie's astonished expression. "The Jeep is nothing compared to being able to see you smile this."

As I was about to continue with my story, she kissed me passionately, neither of us wanting the moment to end. When she finally pulled away from me, I needed a minute to remember what I was saying before. "We pretended to be so absorbed in the game that we weren't giving our gorgeous wives the attention that they deserved. Jasper had to tell Alice that I had something planned for you though because I was worried that I would slip up and make a decision, and then she would have a vision and tell you."

When I noticed the embarrassment flash across her face, I stopped speaking. "I'm sorry for doubting you," she murmured.

"Rose, don't be sorry," I told her firmly. "I didn't plan all of this to make you feel bad. I really wanted you to know how much I loved you and I wanted to show you that by surprising you with a romantic gesture."

While she listened intently to my explanation, a look of admiration mixed with her warm expression. "Emmett," she breathed tenderly. Rosalie gently pushed me so that I fell backwards onto the bed and she then proceeded to wrap her legs around my waist. "I love you so much for just being here with me, for just being you."

I knew that it would be really hard for me to try and come up with an even better idea in the future but it was worth it if in this moment, Rosalie knew how much she meant to me. "I love you too, Rose. I just needed you to know that the way I feel about you will never change. I love you and I always will."

"You're so sweet," she smiled. Her lips met mine once again as she started removing my belt with ease. "And I just thought of the perfect way to thank you for all this."

**

* * *

**

The End


End file.
